The beauty of darkness
by vampireskiss1994
Summary: than the angel said “ she will be your reincarnation if she dies, you die and you must protect her in your spiritual form and then she will become the daughter of light and she will save our world and theirs.
1. Chapter 1

"No Alan " I screamed tears coming down my face. While he was getting torn limb by limb by his own kind. I was getting pulled back further and further into the forest that I loathed with all my heart. "Looks like your family is gone" my captor said sneering "and your mine to take" he said licking his lips and after that all I remembered was pain.

My eyes opened and I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen she smiled and said "Alexandria Raven Black you have died to save your family therefore we have forgiven your sins and given you a second chance"

then a picture of a man cradling his dying wife had appeared the doctor cradling a young infant came over and said sadly "what will you name her?"

than the angel said " she will be your reincarnation if she dies you die and you must protect her in your spiritual form and than you will give her your light."

Then the scene played some more and with the woman's lat breath she whispered

"Alexandria Raven Black"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ok i know it's not much so if you can send me ideas for this chapter or other chapters**

**thanks :)**

"Uh I hate that stupid alarm clock" I said getting ready to throw it against the wall. "Alex time to get up" my step-mom called.

So I forced my self up in sitting position and groggily stood up.

I went to my dresser put on some jeans,my purple Adias t-shirt, with a black hoodie. I quickly brushed my raven black hair and pulled it into a pony tail, put some black eyeliner over my dark blue eyes and ran out the door.

It was early but I didn't care it was the Friday before spring break and I couldn't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh I hate that stupid alarm clock" I said getting ready to throw it against the wall

I went to go put my books in my locker and two arms wrapped around me in a tight bear hug. I sighed "hi Jake" Jake was one of the guys that try really hard to get me to be their girl.

"Hey babe" even though he was wearing ripped jeans and a tight Abercrombie t-shirt which made him look really cute. I knew the real Jake he was a player and also my belief in love was to get to know their mind, body, and soul so I could not only love how they look but I could also love them for who they are.

And not only did I despise this guy for who he was, he also calls me a name that I really hate babe. I began to wriggle out of his tight bear hug he let go but followed me while I began to walk away "hey what did I ever do to you" he asked

"You know what you said" I replied through gritted teeth. Jake smirked and said "hey babe how would you like to go out with me tonight with a couple of my buddies and me." I rolled my eyes and said "get a life Jake" and ran to where my small group of friends always hangs out at.

As I ran over there I jumped up and gave Stephen a big hug. Stephen was like a big brother to me he was in eleventh grade, with bleach blonde hair that he always keeps in his face bright blue eyes ,he was pretty tall for his age probably around 6"2 And had a smile that could warm up anybody's heart.

"Hey Alex" he said grinning "Hi" I replied in a really happy tone. Stephen raised and eyebrow and said "you're in a good mood what's up?" "Well…" and then I was interrupted by Emma who ran up and said "Oh my gosh guess who just asked me out" Emma was beautiful she had long brown hair bright blue eyes and a hint of freckles on her cheeks. "Who tell me please was it Eric?" Ashley asked running up behind me. She nodded her head yes and they both squealed.

"You guys are insane" I said rolling my eyes they both laughed and Ashley turned around and said "Well it's just Emma has had a crush on Eric since the beginning of sixth grade." Aw how cute you've had a crush on him for four years now" Stephen said in a feminine tone. We all laughed and I corrected him by saying "actually it would be five years since were sophomores and all."

Stephen rolled his eyes and said "whatever" and then the school bell rang for first period biology to start.


End file.
